Naruto: My Life, Not Yours
by JumboHorneyBounceyCastle
Summary: This story is about four new ninjas along with the old Naruto charactors and how the live with each other. It has action, adventure, romance/drama, and twists along the way. This is my first story and I really hope that you enjoy it. :D
1. Prologue

Naruto: My Life Not Yours

By: JumboHorneyBounceyCastle

Prologue

Okay this is basically a Naruto fan fiction about three boys named Katsumi, Ryuu, and Roque. Along with a girl named Umi who live the same village as Naruto and everybody else. So it's mainly about how they all live with each other, which people they like, don't like, love, and hate, and where their ninja lives lead them. There is action, adventure, love, and just so you know there is some cussing or swearing. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Four young boys were on the rock carved faces of the Hokage's, vandalizing them with graffiti and other stuff. Two boys with medium length spiky hair were painting the faces. One had yellow hair, blue eyes, and wore an orange jump suit with goggles. The other had green hair, green eyes, and wore a red t-shirt and shorts. Another boy had orange hair his wasn't completely spiky like the others, but his was a little spiky and the same length. He wore a black skull hoodie and a black shirt with whitish/gray thin stripes going horizontally. He also has a black leather wristband on each wrist with a skull on them and he has jeans. He was breaking off part of the Hokage's faces. The last boy had long white hair and a small scar right on his nose starting by his left eye going diagonally down, stopping after fully crossing part of the nose. He wore white shirt with a cross on the left side of his shirt and he had a cross necklace and black jeans. He was sleeping on the fourth Hokage's lip.

"I caught you four red-handed! Naruto and Roque, You are in big trouble for painting on the Hokage's face!" yelled Iruka-sensei. "And Ryuu, how could you break off the third Hokage's nose?"

"Catch us if you Iruka sensei," Naruto said, laughing as the three boys darted off. Iruka was pissed, so he looked at the Hokage's faces and there he saw Katsumi asleep on the fourth Hokage's nose. If he fell, he would die.

"Katsumi wake up!" screeched Iruka as he bolted towards him. Katsumi woke up and saw Iruka charging at him, so he panicked and jumped down. As he was falling he thought to himself, _Let the first Hokage save me…please great, great grandpa._ Just then, Mizuki-sensei caught him in his arms.

"I thought were saving him Iruka, but just in case you failed - like usual - I was here to help," said Mizkui-sensei, mockingly. "Okay, Katsumi, go home and study for the exam tomorrow. You want to pass don't you?"

"No, not really, but my mom will literally kill me if I don't," said Katsumi while walking home.

"Wait, Katsumi, why don't you want to become a shinobi?" asked Iruka. "Being a shinobi is the best thing that can happen to you!"

"It is way to much work and I am really lazy. I would rather play shoji with my little brother, and I hate shoji _and_ my little brother," said Katsumi and then he ran off. Iruka was puzzled. _How could the great, great grandson of the first Hokage be so lazy? Ha, I'm not surprised that he and Shikamaru are best friends, being so lazy. _

"Okay, class, this is your final exam and it is on the clone jutsu. First up is Ryuu," said Iruka-sensei. Ryuu walked up, made four clones, and then walked up and grabbed his headband. He put it around his ankle and walked back to his seat and sat down. "Next up is Roque."

"Yeah, baby, it's time for me to get my headband! Yahoo!" screamed Roque, like an idiot. He made two clones and got his headband and danced back to his seat.

"Next up in the exam is Umi," said Iruka. A girl with long pink hair, a pinkish/red shirt and skirt walked up. From one look at her Naruto and Roque both were love-struck. She made nine clones, collected her headband, and walked back to her seat. Many others went, including Katsumi, and they all passed. The last person was Naruto. He walked up, concentrated so hard, and made a clone. It was dead on the floor, though.

"Naruto, you fail…_again!_"


End file.
